Soul Reaper Rewritten
by g3nesis1
Summary: When Robin is almost killed by a very powerful witch, what lasting effects will this have on her and those around her? Is Factory the end for this witch? Maybe, maybe not. [REWRITE, please R and R.] [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Reaper (Rewritten)**

_Chapter One - The Incident_

Robin walked along the sidewalk of the darkened alleyway as quietly as she could. Her head down and her eyes full of regret and sorrow as she gazed up to the Mother moon. Why did it have to be like this? She would always fight for what was right, but the problem was, the didn't know what was truly right anymore. Certain things and certain people had confused her mind, and she could not help but wonder.

She sighed heavily. They were now on pursuit of a very powerful witch who was killing random people almost every night the week before. It became worse and worse every night and she realized that no matter how much she wanted the world to change, it never would. Not once.

This night was the worst of all -- Halloween Night. That was when all the freaks came out. It actually scared her, though she tried her best not to show it Amon and the others. The evil, it just gave her shivers up her spine thinking about it.

Amon was somewhere near, like he always was, keeping an eye on her and looking for this witch as well. She sighed once again and turned her to another alleyway. It was like something was calling to draw her attention. She let her hands fall to her side, her eyes narrowing as she swore she saw some movement. Was this the witch, or was it just some rat looking for food?

Her chestnut hair fell into her face as she took a step forward, tilting her head to the left slightly. The glasses slid down to the bridge of her nose as she walked along the alleyway walls, letting her gloved hands trace along the rough surface of the red brick. Something was wrong; terribly wrong. She could feel a gut wrenching feeling climb up through her stomach and she turned, her eyes widening.

"AMON!" She cried being thrown against the brick wall with harshness. She threw herself up, hearing laughter poke and prod at her from every which way, from every corner that surrounded her in the darkness. "Where are you?" She demanded an answer. She snapped her head towards the dumpsters and they immediately burst into flames.

But the laughter continued, getting louder and louder; closer and closer. "I see you." The voice was almost childish, sweet and innocent but yet sadistic in the same way. "Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat." The melody was now stuck in her head as it flew.

The laughter ceased only for a moment before she saw the creature; this witch. He was drenched in black, the wind picking up the bottom of the trench coat upon his shoulders. His eyes were burning red like fire in the midnight desolation. "I want to play." He grinned a smile only the devil could give and started to walk towards her, teasingly.

She couldn't move, she was frozen! It was times like these when she hated not being able to use Orbo. She tried to scream out for Amon once again, but it was no use.

The figure stepped closer. His complexion was pale, and his face slim. He looked like a skeleton, just skin and bones -- skin hanging off his cheek bones. He stepped towards her and smiled even wider. "You will be delicious." He licked his lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to catch a better scent of her body. "You will taste great.." He placed his other hand on her cheek, his hand so cold and closed his eyes, pressing his lips to hers.

She couldn't move. She tried to scream, to use her craft, anything! But could not do one thing. She could feel her body growing weaker and weaker, and again there was nothing she could do. She slowly opened her eyes, which were now dilated, and saw a bright blue glow seeping from her lips into his. …Her soul.

Amon was running as fast as he possibly could after hearing his scream. "Shit!" He said, jumping over a gate and ran towards the alleyway which he told Robin to go into. "Robin?" He called out for her, but there was no answer. He rushed into the darkness, the gun up and ready to shoot anything that dared attack.

He gasped, seeing the scene of the witch and Robin. He could see that the witch was basically holding her up. She was limp, pale. "BASTARD!" He yelled, shooting the witch in the back when he was too busy with Robin.

The witch flinched when four orbo-filled bullets hit his back and entered his bloodstream. The blue glow disappeared as he let Robin fall to the ground with a wet thlap as he himself fell face first to the alleyway concrete.

Amon rushed over towards Robin, picking her head up and laying it in his lap. He pressed two fingers to her throat, hoping that he'd feel a pulse. He gave a loud and long sigh of relief feeling the pulse.. It was weak, but it was there. He picked her up into his arms and rushed over to the door. He closed the door and looked up to Factory's van already there. He didn't care; he needed to get her into the hospital.

He ran over to the driver's side and got into the car, immediately punching the gar. "Just hold on, Robin.. Hold on a little longer.

Please.."

* * *

I hope it is better than the original and I really hope you guys like it. Thanks. I will be rewritting all of the original, some things will be different.. Maybe the ending, maybe not. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two - Bouquets_

Amon had stayed by her side watching her chest move up and down every single second that she wasn't awake though his eyes were searching in the oblivion of his own soul. In that one moment, he thought. That one moment that I left her alone, that I looked away… It happened. Why couldn't he protect her? Why didn't he? He mentally cursed himself, tightening his grip on her pale, motionless hand.

He looked up from Robin to Sakaki, who was on the other side of her bed. His dark hair covered his bluish-green eyes which were looking to Robin with concern as well. Doujima was in the chair across from her bed, playing with her hair not really paying attention to anyone else around her. Amon sighed heavily and looked back to Robin.

He looked up as her grip tightened for just a moment. She let out a moan of pain as she moved her head to the side. She slowly opened her eyes, the light piercing her vision. "Amon?" She asked the silence, hoping that he was there beside her.

Amon gave a smile, finally, and placed his hand on her cheek. "..Robin."

She smiled weakly as he brushed independent strands of hair from her face which was slowly gathering that beautiful color once again.

Amon was happy that she was awake, but all of them were still worried.

"ROBIN!" A shriek thundered through the silence as Doujima threw Amon out of the way.

"Robin? Robin?" She asked, looking into her eyes. "Are you alright!"

Robin pushed herself to sit up and nodded. "Hai," she answered as Doujima hugged her with a smile.

Amon sunk back and stood in the doorway, looking upon all of them. Karasuma came up behind him, looking to his back. "I see she's awake now."

"Yes." Was all he said.

Sakaki smiled to her and handed her a small bouquet of flowers. Robin smiled and placed them on her lap. "Thank you." She looked up into his eyes.

"They're from the Chief." He said, patting her head. "I'm glad you finally woke up! You had us worried there." He smirked.

"Oh," she said, looking back down to the flowers. "I'm sor-."

"It's alright." He interrupted her apology. "We're just glad you're okay."

Robin smiled and looked towards Amon and Miho and in return, they both gave a small smile back. "When is she coming back?"

"I don't know." He answered. "It may be tonight." He shrugged and turned to face her, his head drooping from his shoulders slightly as his dark as death hair curled into his face.

Miho sighed, seeing his sorrows. "Amon, it was not your fault." She stepped towards him, hesitant. "…It's not-.."

She was cut off by his deadly, cold eyes. "Don't say that." He growled. "If I would have kept an eye on her, this wouldn't have happened."

Miho sighed and looked to the bouquet in her hands. "You can't keep an eye on her all the time. Now can you?"

Amon kept his head down. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it. It just felt that he could have done something more to prevent it.

"I'm happy you got there when you did.. Or--." She cut herself off; she didn't even want to think of that situation that was now stuck in her thoughts. She stepped into the room, placing the bouquet next to Robin. "Here you go," she gave a comforting smile.

"Thank you, Miho." Robin looked into her eyes and placed them beneath her nose to smell the agricultural beauty. Robin blinked and pulled away from the flowers for a moment. She was happy that they were all here when she woke, but something seemed different - strange - frightening. Like she was on-edge. She tried and tried, but in these moments she couldn't quite pinpoint it.

--

Karasuma was in the corridor of the hospital, leaning against the wall beside Robin's door. "Robin!" She knocked on the door with haste. "Come on! What's taking you so long?" She asked looking to her watch which blinked 8:28 P.M. They were now officially late for the briefing. "Come on, Robin!"

"Hai!" Robin yelled back, pulling her hair back up. She was a bit lethargic and deliberate, weak as well. But she was too anxious to just lay in bed and do absolutely nothing for a couple of days. She was determined to help out tonight, anyway necessary. She finally finished and walked over towards the door.

She paused, her eyes dilating going in and out of focus suddenly. She backed away from the door, seeing a slight glow once again. In her head, she could hear the laughter and she closed her eyes. _It's not real. It' just a hallucination. It's not real._ She told herself, hoping it would work. As she opened her eyes, she gave a sigh of relief. That thing was gone.

She gathered herself and reached for the door knob turning and smiling to more than impatient and frustrated Miho Karasuma.

"Finally!" She laughed and pushed herself to a slow walk.

"Forgive me, Miho. I am just a bit slow tonight." Robin answered with a cool, calm and collected voice.

"It's okay. Let's just hurry, now. Shall we?" Karasuma laughed and pulled her keys from her jacket pocket. "Come on now," she said laying a hand on Robin's shoulder

Robin looked up and forced a smile. She didn't want to tell them, she didn't know how.. Or, if they would believe her. They would think that if the witch was at the Factory, that they wouldn't be able to hurt anyone.. But, they were terribly wrong. He had haunted her dreams morphing the happy smiles into screams of pain. It hadn't became really bad.. But she knew it would take time.

She hoped she could find solitude and peace later on, and only hoped that things would get better. But like the rest of them, she was wrong.

Terribly wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three - Nightmare's Awakening_

Robin sighed keeping her head down during the drive towards headquarters. She frequently felt Miho's eyes on her, and it urked her in an unfamiliar way. She held her hands in her lap, biting her lip. She covered one of her hands with the other trying to hide the fact that she was shaking. What was that back at the hospital? Was she really just hallucinating? Maybe she was just tired. Yeah, that was it. No, she had been resting for hours. Ugh, she just couldn't understand it.

Karasuma looked over and frowned. "Are you sure you're alright, Robin?" She asked.

Robin turned to her, forcing another fake smile. "Yes, I'm alright." She nodded.

Karasuma turned her attention back to the interstate, debating whether not to believe her or not. "Maybe it would be best if you did take off a few days."

"No." She said, plain and simple. "I won't allow you and Amon to be out there alone."

Karasuma smiled softly. "So you're saying you don't want us to have all the fun?" She turned to see Robin's seriousness and swallowed hard, the smile disappearing as quickly as it appeared. "I am sure we can handle one night without you. We'll be fine. I'll ask Amon, but it would be the best.. For your own good."

_I know what's best for me. _Robin thought to herself, but said nothing. _I don't want to be alone. I'm scared._ She looked through the raindrop ridden window watching the world pass her by. She looked up to the sky watching the dark velvet-like clouds dance across the midnight moon. She stayed silent, her eyes caught on the raindrops of the transparent window that blurred her vision to the outside world.

It all seemed like a dream. For the first time in her life, she was actually really scared. Scared of the unknown and impending future. What would happen? Would these hallucinations continue? Would they grow worse and more violent? She let out a small breath and leaned back into the car seat, letting her head lay back on the soft and gentle fabric of the seat.

After a few moments, she looked over to Karasuma who had suddenly became quiet. What would really happen if she told them? Would they think she went insane? Would they think she was overacting, or being a drama queen? Would they believe her? She diverted her eyes back towards the window. She could tell that Karasuma knew she was staring at her. _I don't know, _she thought to herself.

Soon they were back at head quarters and silence still ran between them. Robin's eyes seemed even more exhausted then before. She pushed the car door open and slammed it shut, feeling the raindrops damp her black dress. The only sound that echoed was the wind in her hear. It was so peaceful, but she didn't seem at ease.

Miho followed her into the building, her hands in her jacket pocket. She looked to Robin from behind and she could tell there was something major bothering her. But if she wanted to talk about it, then she would. She didn't want to force her into anything.

Amon looked up from the computer screen, seeing Robin walk into the room. "Are you alright?" He asked without even knowing it. Just looking at her painful expressions made him wince. He hated seeing her like this -- it was almost like he could feel it as well.

Robin looked up from the floor forcing another smile. "Yes.. Yes, I'm fine!" She said a little annoyed and frazzled by them asking constantly. She sighed and sat beside Michael.

"Hello, Robin." Michael smiled, pulling the headphones from his ears. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thank you, Michael." She looked to Sakaki and Doujima.

Karasuma looked to Amon with a worried frown, one that she had been wearing since Halloween night. Amon noticed. He pushed himself up from the chair and walked into the briefing room with Miho as Robin watched with a curious eye.

"I don't think she's ready for this mission tonight. Not right after she almost got killed." Karasuma said looking over the information of this mission in front of her. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Amon nodded. "She's a big girl; she can take care of herself." He said coldly.

"I don't think so!" She snapped back.

Amon's eyes narrowed. "She's 17, Miho. She's not a little girl anymore." He looked back to the screen staring at the face of the newest target.

"She was almost killed last night! At least give her a bit more rest!"

"If she wants it!" Amon sighed. He was tired of listening to Miho's whining so he ignored her for the time being as Michael, Doujima, Sakaki, and Robin walked into the Briefing Room. He looked over their faces and looked back down.

"The media, unfortunately, knew about this case before we did." Michael said as they all sat. "A local law officer was found dead in his home. There were no physical injury, and he was in almost perfect health. Witnesses say there was a woman that came to his apartment right before he was found dead. We have identified this woman as Naomi Regonald." Her face popped up on the screen. "She was in the STNJ database as a seed; her powers had just awakened."

Miho sighed. "And she's already starting to kill people." She shook her head.

Robin was half listening to what they were saying. Her eyes were staring off into the dark oblivion of her mind as she thought of the images in her head. Would they ever go away?

"Robin," Amon said for the third time. "Robin!"

She snapped her head up. "Huh?" She looked around. "Oh, um.. Hai?" She knew what was coming as she looked into Amon's eyes. "I want to go on this mission. I am fine. I don't need anymore rest. It's been a week. I've had enough." She swallowed hard, not saying the real reason. "Please, Amon?"

Amon looked down for a moment. "Fine.. You will come with us. But you will be staying either close to me or Miho. You're choice." He pushed himself from the chair and walked out, leaving the rest of them in silence.

Robin looked to Miho which had a face of disappointment and worry. She turned away and walked out as well. Why couldn't Miho just stop worrying so much? She wasn't a child. She wrapped her arms around herself and sat in the back of the car silently.

Karasuma reluctantly got into the front seat along with Amon as Sakaki pulled himself into the seat next to Robin.

He smiled over to her, placing his hands in his pockets. It was cold weather to them, frigid and nipping at their skin with a deadly curiosity but she felt nothing.

Amon stepped out of the car reaching their destination after reloading the .9 MM with orbo-filled bullets. Miho and Sakaki did the same, leaving Robin in the car alone for a moment. She looked up, watching them spread around the area.

She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. Her breathing became eratic and heavy. Maybe she should have stayed at the head quarters, maybe it would have been better. She jumped hearing a knock at the window and opened her eyes to see Amon with a worried look on his face.

She gathered herself trying to keep her mind off the images in her head and stepped from the car putting the glasses on the bridge of her nose. If she didn't think about them, she wouldn't be bothered by them. Right?

She forced a smile to Amon as he led her away into the darkness, keeping a close eye on her this time. She walked along the street, the small streams of newly fallen water tracing her feet. She kept to Amon, a few feet away.

Her mind was suddenly stolen away from her as her vision started fading in and out of focus. _Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat. _That voice. No, it couldn't be. No. She closed her eyes. _It's not real. It's just a dream. Wake up! Wake up!_ She yelled to herself. She watched as Amon walked away, yelling that he had spotted the witch.

There was that feeling again -- like she couldn't move an inch. She could barely even breath. Over and over again that voice echoed in her ears. _You'll taste great. _It came again and it seemed like he was right beside her, behind her, in front of her. Her eyes widened and she forced herself out the fake trance and took a step forward. Amon was already out of sight. "A-Amo-." Her heart was pounding against of her chest so hard she thought she was going to faint. She fell to the ground, tears running down the side of her cheeks. Fear was creeping through her so did tremors and the shakes. "NO!" She screamed. It was like he was touching her, letting his breath trace over the damp skin on her forehead and neck.

She threw herself up. "Amon!" She said as loud as she could, hoping that he heard her. She screamed, being thrown against the wall face first as her head was pulled back. "No.." She closed her eyes. ".. It's only a dream." She whispered.

He pushed his body into hers, letting his hands roam down her wet, slim fascinating body as it shivered. He threw her around and threw his pelvis into hers as hard as he could. "Oh yes, you will taste great."

Tears ran from her eyes as she tightened them shut. "NO!" She screamed again and the pressure on her body was gone -- it had disappeared into nothingness. She opened her eyes just to see the lightning flash across the dark night sky like white spider legs. Her body hurt, ached. Every single part of her body, it throbbed without any end. She dropped to the ground, sobbing silently.

It was all just a dream. It had to be. But, it seemed so real. What was happening to her?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Missing

Sakaki and Miho were just behind the corner as Amon watched the witch down below. The witch had no idea she was about to captured, about to be shot without anymore hesitation. He wrapped his hands around the butt of the gun, his finger quivering to pull that steel trigger to unleash a horde of hell upon this witch that had caused so much pain. He looked behind him and his eyes widened. "Shit." He cursed, though quietly. Robin wasn't there.

He looked back down to the witch and she was gone! "Fuck!" He yelled; she was running now. He ran from his position as fast as he possibly could and pulled the gun up and fired four shots. He gave a sigh and let the gun drop to his side as the witch dropped right in front of Miho and Sakaki.

"That was Robin." Miho said, her eyes widening as she ran passed both Sakaki and Amon. Her heart was pounding, many thoughts were racing through her head. What if there was another witch? What if she was hurt? What if…? What if…?

Amon and Sakaki weren't following too far behind, similar thoughts racing through their mind. "I thought she was behind you, Amon!" She yelled, running through the many alleyways trying to find any trace of the 17 year old girl. "ROBIN?" She screamed. "ROBIN?"

Amon closed his eyes; pain was clearly visible by his facial expressions. Something had happened, and again, it was his fault. He wasn't there to protect her. He was too caught up in finding this witch that he had lost the only thing that was precious to him. He ran towards the car, hoping that Miho and Sakaki would follow but he would not wait if he didn't. He threw himself into the car and tossed it into gear with haste.

"Where could she be?" Miho asked with desperation and fear violently choking her voice.

"I don't know." He said while turning the wheel hard feeling the back wheels of the car slid to the side. His eyes scanned the streets, the people, the faces. She had to be here. Somewhere. She had to be! He hated himself; he had failed her twice now, twice. His fingers gripped the steering wheel with anger letting his knuckles grow a bright, pearly white.

Miho looked over to him. "We'll fine her." She said. "We will."

--

Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran through the darkness. Her body was damp and sore with the constant throb of both madness and physical pain. It seemed as if each time her heart beat, a flood of pain swam through her. The black fabric of her dress clung to her like glue and it was so damn heavy. God, so heavy.

She could still hear that voice in her head – over and over and over again and she couldn't take it anymore; she didn't want to. It was like he was surrounding her and taking her soul away again. She couldn't escape him and she would never be able to escape him.

_Trick or treat. Smell my feet, give me something good to eat._ It played like a broken record in her head. That voice, that tone was getting louder and louder; echoing and echoing.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled out, covering her ears trying to force it out. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed. She hit the floor with a wet thump as she slowly closed her eyes. She didn't want to open her eyes; she could feel someone looking down on her and she had a feeling on who it was. "Leave… me alone.." Her voice was small and quiet, barely hearable.

The dark figure just laughed. "Please." She said, tightening her eyes shut pulling her knees to her chest. She rocked back and forth holding herself. "Please, God.

The figures laughter resonated through her mind. When it had finally faded away, she opened her eyes and realized that it was just a dream. Just like the one from before. It seemed so real, but it couldn't happen. Could it? She continued to rock back and forth, sobbing as silently as she possibly could. She didn't want him to come back, no, never.

--

Amon sighed as he drove into the garage. His eyes were on the brink of welling up with tears, but he hid it well. He settled with silence, leaning back into the driver's seat. "What are we going to do now?" He asked with sorrow in his voice. "We couldn't find her. She's out there. Alone." _And it's my fault._ He closed his eyes. He threw the car door open and slammed it shut while he walked back into the building.

Miho looked back to Sakaki with an apprehensive stare. She said nothing for a few moments. "I don't know, Sakaki. Why would she just wander off? It's not like her. She's gone, but she couldn't have gotten far."

Sakaki shook his head. "I don't know either." He sighed heavily as he stepped from the car. "I'll go check at the hospitals and run over the city again. You go check at the train stations, bus stations, things like that. I don't know if she just wanted to get away, or if.." He sighed. "Or if something happened to her." He looked away from Miho, his dark hair covering the concern in his eyes. God, he hoped nothing happened. Not again. Amon would not be able to survive if something happened; and all of them knew that.

He walked over towards his bike and placed the helmet on his head. He looked up to see Robin's bike and sighed. "Hurry, Miho. We need to find her." He turned the key to the ignition and backed out of the garage. "Hurry!" He called back, pulling his legs up and racing off into the wet night.

Miho nodded and grabbed the car keys from her pocket. She ran towards the car, turned the ignition and raced off. Sakaki's words stuck with her. _Hurry. _Her tires screamed as the car jumped from park and out of the garage as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Nightmare

Robin had faded off into unconsciousness, into the darkness of her own fiery soul. Her body fragile and frail held tightly in the fetal position in the dark, rainy alleyway. The only light visible was the flickering streetlight at the end of the alleyway.

_She let out a small breath opening her eyes with reluctance. She pushed herself up with her chestnut hair falling into her pale face in front of her green eyes. She looked around and realized that she wasn't in the alleyway anymore. She was in a bedroom lying on a huge bed. The moon was shining through the open window as the wind blew the white translucent curtains towards her. Her clothes were dry and it seemed peaceful… To a point. Her soul, her heart was not at ease in any way necessary. Her heart was racing._

_She ran over towards the dark door and pulled on the knob to try to pry it open. It was locked from the outside and there was no way she could get out. She knew this wasn't good. "Let me out!" She pounded on the door. "Let me out!" She cried. She backed away for a moment, lowering her head ready to blast fire through the door. _

_Suddenly, a cold chill flew up the middle of her spine. It froze her; it beckoned that he was here. In her dreams, and he would never let go. His laughter, his voice. Everything, even his scent. "No!" She cried. "Leave me be." _

"_You're not going anywhere. I am going to have some fun with you, dear." She was thrown around to face him. His hair sheltered his face and bright fire-filled eyes that burned away at her heart and soul. He gripped her arms tightly and threw her towards the bed with a chuckle. _

"_No!" She screamed again, knowing what he was going to do. "NO!" She yelled again still struggling to move. It was like her arms were being sawed off with a rigid and rusty blade. Tears were rushing down the side of her cheeks as yelps came from her lips, but they were muffled by a dark cold hair covering her mouth to smother her. _

_That insane, maniacal grin was on his cheeks as his razor-like nails chewed through her black dress ripping it open to expose the slim pale shaking body. Her heart was pounding against the inside of her chest, making her body jolt every second. He laughed wildly smelling her fear, hearing her heartbeat, feeling it as he slid his hands between her petite breasts and up her neck. "You…" He paused. "My dear, will taste great."_

_She closed her eyes as tears made their way down. She thought she was going to die; the hurt, the pain, the fear._

_She winced as he pressed his body against hers, so hard that she couldn't breathe. His hands were pinning her own above her head and his other was unzipping the zipper on his pants. She knew what was going to happen; at that moment, she truly knew._

_His laughter echoed in her ears as she heard the zipper fall and his pants fall to the ground. She couldn't fight anymore; there was nothing she could do. He had power, he was stronger, he was dangerously smarter. She tried so hard only to have the pain steal away her only strength. She laid still on the bed, tears rushing from her now pale as death cheeks._

Robin's eyes shot open as she screamed with fear. She took a deep breath, her eyes scanning everything around her and she found that it was still night. It had finally stopped raining, but the tears still feel. Her heart was pounding through her body so hard and fast. She could feel him, inside of her; his touch.

She hated it. She hated this life and everything about it now. She forced herself up and yelped with and newfound pain. "He-help me.. Please." She walked out of the alleyway and dropped to the ground opening her eyes to see a few people staring at her with disbelief. She closed her eyes. "He-help me."

--

Sakaki had been driving along the city streets where the hunt had began. Anger was racing through him. What happened, dammit? Where was she? What if something happened? He'd kill if something did.

He turned onto another street and looked up, seeing an ambulance on the way about a mile down the road and a huge amount of people surrounding the sidewalk. His eyes widened and he pulled up, walking over towards the crowd. "What happened?" He asked. "What's wrong?

"Get out of the way! Here comes an ambulance!" A man said. "I don't think she's breathing!" Another said.

Sakaki almost collapsed seeing Robin on the ground in front of him. He raced up to her, pushing those that were around her away. This man was right; she was barely breathing and she was so cold. Tears rushed down his cheeks. "Robin." He placed a hand on her cheek. "Wake up, Robin." He patted her cheek. "Please?" He looked up to see the paramedics walk through the crowd. He placed his finger to her pulse, seeing it was weak – barely there. "No," he said, bending down and holding her tightly. "Wake up, Robin."

Robin slowly opened her eyes, as asked to, hearing another familiar voice; and this time it wasn't scary. "..Sakaki.." She whispered as her eyes drifted back into her head once more and the paramedics pushed him out of the way to take her to the hospital.

He stepped back, watching the medical van race off through the streets. His eyes were blank, dark and distant; and his body was shaking. "R-Robin?"


	6. Chapter 6

Amon's eyes widened as he dropped the cell phone into the next seat as he punched the gas. He had been out, searching for Robin for hours until he received this call.

Doujima looked to him, who was in the next seat with worry. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Amon said nothing as the car grew faster and faster as it raced towards the hospital. He turned sharply with tears welling up on the brim of his eyes. Doujima knew what it was now; they had found Robin.

Miho and Sakaki were in the waiting room awaiting for any news from the doctor. Sakaki was standing against the wall looking out from the window, watching the raindrops slowly make their way down the glass. This was bad… There was a crippling feeling rising up through his stomach making him want to scream. He tried to hold down his emotions. What had happened to her? It couldn't have been the bastard from before… Could it?

Sakaki jumped hearing the hospital's door fly wide open and crash against the wall with haste. He looked up to see the angry Amon, fear and worry in his dark brown eyes.

"Where is she?" Was all he asked with his shaking voice. He turned to see one of the doctor's approaching with a regretful look on his face. "Where's Robin? Is she alright?" He asked without another moment of tense silence.

The doctor looked into his eyes and considered for a moment, hesitant to say what was needed.

Miho stepped forward placing a hand on Amon's arm to pull him back from pulverizing the doctor until he told the news. "What's wrong with Robin?"

"There was extensive bruising on her inner thighs. One of her ribs were broken, we did set it back into place, and she had a mild concussion." He looked away from Amon's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Amon's eyes widened.

"We don't have any solid evidence, sir, so I cannot --."

"JUST TELL ME!" He screamed.

"We believe she was raped… Sir." The doctor said.

Amon clenched his fists. She was raped? Robin? The 17 year old girl that he had loved with all of his heart, she.. She was raped? He looked down letting his hair fall into his face.

"She's in room 423B, if you'd like to visit her." The doctor said quietly walking away with a saddened look upon his face.

Amon nodded on the verge of either breaking someone's neck or breaking down completely. He walked through the corridor, leaving Sakaki, Miho and Doujima behind with their mouths wide open. He was afraid what he'd see in that little girl's eyes. He stopped at the door for a moment and closed his eyes. He clenched his fists, put one hand on the door and walked inside.

There she was -- laying on the bed, her chestnut hair covering most of the bruises along her cheek. Tears feel from his eyes almost immediately after closing the door behind him. He slowly walked over and placed a cool hand on her hot cheek.

Robin slowly opened her eyes, barely able to keep them open. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered.

Amon shook his head. "No, don't be sorry. There is nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault." He bent down and kissed her forehead gently, moving her hair from her face. He looked down into her emerald eyes letting a lingering tear tremble down to the point of his chin. He paused and slid his hand into hers, holding it tightly. He kept hearing what the doctor had said over and over again in his head; like a broken record.

Robin slowly raised her free hand to his cheek. She was weak, yes, but she managed. "Amon?" She whispered with a small, but painful smile.

Amon looked into her eyes. "Robin." His voice cracked slightly. "Who did this to you? Who? Just tell me, nothing will ever happen to you again. Please?" He kissed her fingertips.

Her eyes grew teary. "You wouldn't believe me. He won't stop. He will never stop, until I give in. He won't stop." Tears rushed from her eyes down the side of her face. "I can't stop it. I was frozen. I can't hurt him.." She let her head fall away from the sight of Amon.

"Just tell me.. Please?" He laid beside her wrapping his arms around her waist gently. "It's okay, everything will be okay. I promise." He whispered in her ear.

"You won't believe me." She cried trying to hide her face from him. "It was him!" She cried. "It was him!" She turned and couldn't help but cry into his chest. "I can't take it anymore, Amon. It's like I can't get away from him. He's everywhere. He's in my mind, in my dreams. Please.. I can't.. God hates me; I know he does. I have the curse; the gift -- and that's why he hates me."

Amon swallowed hard, trying with all his might not to cry. He had to be strong now, strong for her. "God doesn't hate you," he hugged her tightly. "He loves you. All of us do." He placed a hand on her cheek softly and lifted her face to look down into her eyes. "I love you, Robin." He said, kissing her forehead.

Robin looked up into his eyes, seeing that he was sincere. How she longed for him to say those words so many times and right now was the time she needed it most. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, hearing his heartbeat rattle through her brain as she laid her head on his chest.

He stayed silent for a few moments watching her slowly fall to sleep. He? Who was--? Oh, shit, he thought. No, it couldn't be. He was at the Factory! How? How the hell did this happen? He closed his eyes, remembering Halloween night and his first failure to Robin. "He won't hurt you anymore, Robin. He will never.. Hurt you again."

Karasuma was standing in the doorway looking upon them with tears in her eyes and holding her shattered and sore heart. She had listened to everything. She wanted to scream; she wanted to cry -- anything. It was just too painful to see Robin in the shape she was. She put her palms to her eyes as Sakaki came up beside her, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

Sakaki hugged her tightly. "It's okay, Miho. She'll be okay, now."


	7. Chapter 7

Robin had fallen asleep in his arms. She had finally stopped shaking when he put his arms around her. She was so fragile; so frail. He would kill that bastard that had hurt her; he would feel pain in more than one way. Amon looked down to her angelic face and the porcelain like complexion of her skin and pushed a lock of hair from her face. He bent down, kissing her forehead and stood beside her bed. He moved slowly, not to wake her. It would take forever to get her back to sleep again. "He won't hurt you again, Robin. I love you." He whispered and turned around slowly, walking out to the waiting room where Sakaki, Miho, and Doujima anxiously awaited any news.

He walked towards them, his head down. His eyes burned like bright embers with rage and an unrelenting hatred. He'd pay, oh yes, he'd pay with his life.

All three of them had the sigh of worry on their faces as they ran up to him. "Is she alright?" They all asked in unison.

Amon nodded silently, his dark hair falling into his eyes protecting them from a wrath he would soon let free. "Yes, she's sleeping." Doujima started to walk passed him but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back gently. "Don't bother her. Let her have the rest she deserves for now."

Doujima was about to ask why, but nodded instead and sat back down. Miho and Sakaki were still waiting. For anything, for everything. "What's going to happen?" Miho finally asked with her eyes trembling with tears.

Amon sighed and walked over, grabbing his jacket that was sprawled across two seats. "We're going to Factory."

Miho's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be. No way in Hell. "B-but why?" She asked, placing her hands in front of Amon keeping him from moving another inch.

He turned to her, his eyes on the edge of fire. "Because HE hurt her. And HE will pay. I guess that our old habits of using Orbo are wasteful. Fuck Orbo, Fuck Zaizen, and Fuck Factory… If witches such as this asshole can destroy peoples lives even within captivity, he deserves to rot in Hell. We have no choice.. But to terminate.. The problem. If you have any problems with that, tough shit. Get out of my way." He ordered. "If you're coming with me, Good.. If not, stay here and watch over Robin. Do you understand?"

There was a pause and Amon pushed her out of the way, gently, though firmly. Without turning around again, he started walking for the exit. He could feel their stare on his back, but he didn't care. He was going to get Justice. Justice for Robin, Justice for the world…

Sakaki ran after him after a few seconds, grabbing his own coat and ripping the keys from his jean pockets. He turned back to Miho and Doujima for a moment. "Watch her. Call us if anything else happens.." They nodded. "We'll be back." He then rushed off and the sound of a roaring car and motorcycle could be heard.

Sakaki kept close to Amon as much as he could, but he was driving at least 120 miles per hour. He revved the bike and went faster and faster each second.

Amon sat in the driver's seat of the car. He looked over for just a moment and picked up the cell phone, dialing a number. "Michael…" He paused. "We're going to Factory. I'll explain later. Give me the codes.. Or of what you can find. Now!"

"Alright." Michael said, typing at unbelievable speeds to catch what he needed. He knew what had happened, well, bits and pieces of it and he knew that Amon probably wasn't in the best of moods. It wasn't a good idea to ask Amon questions, or pester Amon when he was in a bad mood. No fraking way.

Michael had finally retrieved the information and sent it to Amon. "Good luck." He said.

"Thanks. We'll sure as hell need it." Amon tossed the cell phone to the other seat and pounded his foot into the gas petal. He looked into the rear view mirror, just to make sure that Sakaki wasn't that far behind. The car raced off, the back end fishtailing to a stop. He paused. All he could hear was her words in his head. _I can't stop him. I can't take it anymore. He's in my mind; in my dreams. Help me, Please._

Amon slowly stepped from the confinement of the car and looked up seeing Sakaki finally pull up next to him. "We have some of the codes. If we need to get into another part of the building, we're screwed."

Sakaki nodded as Amon handed him a clip of .9mm bullets; and these were not filled with Orbo. They were the real, hard and cold bullets. The ones that could and would kill. Sakaki looked up to Amon for a minute.

He was looking towards the building and he gave a sigh. He really didn't know what was going to happen or what he was going to do with that bastard once he found him… If he found him. He hoped Zaizen would understand, maybe even… Ha.. Yeah, right. He would have to do this by himself. If he angered Zaizen by killing this bastard, he really didn't care. This was going to happen whether he agreed with his tactics of not.

"It's time." Amon said, walking towards the building.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't long until they were into the facility. Amon was surprised at how easy it really was to enter a high security building… Or at least it looked like it. The corridors were dark and empty. He looked to the left for a moment, to the right wondering where exactly had they kept the witches. His fists tightened as he looked up and glanced across the door of Zaizen's office. He walked up to it, his fingers quivering to turn the knob and walk in to TELL him what he was going to do; not ask.

"What do you think he'll say?" Sakaki asked in a small whisper.

Amon looked over. "Does it really matter? This witch is going to die tonight, whether he gives us permission or not."

Sakaki quickly looked away from Amon's eyes. Not only did he see anger in his eyes, but.. He could see something else and it scared him to the deepest point of his inner core. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. He reached over and grabbed the knob of the door, walking in front of Amon and stepping into his office.

Zaizen looked up with a surprised frown. "I would have never expected you to visit me." He gave an unshared chuckle as he stood behind his desk, putting the cigar to his lips and pulling a huge puff. Zaizen could feel Amon's anger as it rose up through his spine. Oh yes… "Why are you here, Amon?" He asked.

"Where is that witch?" Sakaki yelled, before even Amon had a single chance to.

Zaizen cocked a brow, pulling the cancer stick from his lips. "He is being taken care of… Why?" His eyes narrowed.

"He's still hurting Robin." Amon growled.

"Impossible. He's been here."

"We know. He has a way of getting into his victims minds. It's even came to physical injury." Amon tightened his fists, closing his eyes for a moment as Sakaki explained.

He took a deep breath. "Where is he? I am not going to ask again."

Zaizen looked into Amon's eyes as he slowly opened them. That dark brown, it looked… eerie, almost demonic. "Is that a threat, Amon?" He stepped from behind his desk, closer to the two of them.

Amon reached into his jacket pocket, grabbing the gun and pulled it up towards Zaizen, pulling back the hammer. "No, this is. Now.. Where is he? Orbo won't work with this kind of witch. Death is his only option."

Sakaki blinked, looking to Amon and to Zaizen's reaction. Amon wasn't kidding when he said that witch was going to die. "Will you please just tell us where he is?" He hoped to resolve this Zaizen or Amon getting killed.

"I can only assure you that he is being taken care of. Why can't you leave it to me? Don't you trust me?"

Amon growled and grabbed Zaizen by the collar. "You know damn well I don't trust you. I want to do this, and if Robin had enough power, I'd want her to take care of it. But she can't… So I am."

"Very well." Zaizen said, seeing the determination and fire in Amon's eyes. "Very well."

-- At the Hospital --

Miho sighed heavily, sitting at the windowsill watching the rainfall from the clouded sky. She looked towards Robin from time to time to make sure she was alright. She felt so much hurt inside of her own self. She could hear her plea's, her cries. She cursed at herself for not seeing it earlier. She cursed even herself because Robin didn't trust them enough with that information to tell them. Robin thought they wouldn't believe her.

Tears welled in Miho's eyes. At first, she really didn't believe it but then she realized this was no game, this was no trick. This was a life or death situation. She would stay here all night long if she had to. She wished that she could take away Robin's nightmares and her pain, but she couldn't. No one could and she hated every bit of it.

Miho looked over to Doujima -- she was sleeping, curled up in a chair across from Robin's bed. She shifted every few minutes, trying to get into a better position. Miho smiled softly to her and pushed herself, walking towards Robin.

She sat down beside her and looked to the pale girls face. Miho reached up, moving some of her hair from Robin's eyes. "Angel of Fire, pale as the moonlight…" She smiled softly. She bent down and kissed her forehead. "I wanted to tell you, Robin…" She knew she could hear her, though she was sleeping.. She knew it. "Amon really does love you, I can see it in his eyes and I can see it in yours."


	9. Chapter 9

Robin's eyes slowly opened and Miho smiled. "Robin?" No answer, she just stared at the ceiling. Miho's smile faded quickly. "Robin?" She asked again, it looked like she wasn't there. "RO-!" Was all Miho could say before Robin threw her to the wall with all her strength.

"She's not here anymore." It was a voice not of her own, but.. Of a man's. Miho knew exactly who it was. "You're coming for me. I can see you, I can smell you." A small fire ball danced around Miho.

Doujima opened her eyes to see what was happening, but before she could do anything she was thrown to through the hospital door instantly knocked unconscious. The person within Robin just started to laugh.

Miho looked up into her eyes, and could see that they were nothing but black. "Get out of her. Leave her alone, dammit!" Miho managed to pull herself up from the ground.

"Why?" It asked. "I'm just having so much fun. She can't escape me, none of you can." It stepped forward and pinned Miho to the wall. "And the best part is… You can't do anything. Aw, what would you do? Shoot her? Send her to Factory just like you did me?" He laughed and pressed Robin's body against hers. "Don't be stupid. I can do the same thing to you through her right now. Would you like that? Feeling your life being sucked away in a matter of seconds."

Miho growled. "Fuck off."

"Oh, such language…" It's hands went to her breasts, squeezing them tightly and messaging them with haste. "Hmm.. You're even better than Robin." It laughed and turned just as the security ran in, guns drawn.

It pulled away from Miho and smiled, letting her drop to the floor. It backed away raising its arms up slightly. "What are you gonna do… Shoot me?" It laughed as a wave of fire traced over them. They screamed, louder and louder as the flames engulfed them eating every single part of them, including their soul.

"She is very useful. More than the other was." It turned and started to walk down the corridor of the hospital, destroying everything and anyone who got in its way.

--

Amon and Sakaki followed Zaizen closely. "I see that I have no choice," Zaizen continued, "but to show you were he is." Zaizen was certainly not going to show them anything else that they needed to see. No way in hell. He walked through the corridor and sighed, coming to one of the steel doors which was locked. He reached into his pocket, grabbing a card and swiped it quickly.

He stepped inside as the cold smoke around their feet started to dissipate showing the grey metal coffin in front of them.

Amon made sure the gun was loaded and looked to the coffin, his eyes burning with rage. All was silent until the phone in Sakaki's pocket rang with a fury. Sakaki stepped back for a moment and reached in, looking at the screen of it. His eyes widened. It was Miho.. Was there something wrong? He picked it up and the first thing he said was, "What's wrong with Robin?…. WHAT? What are you-- are you okay?" He looked over to Amon. "How is she? Where's Robin?" His fingers wrapped around the phone tightly as he threw it to the floor, breaking it without turning it off.

Amon's eyes narrowed. "Robin's went berserk." Amon looked back to the coffin and growled, kicking it. "Open it, now!" He pointed the gun towards Zaizen and he did whatever he wanted. He didn't want to get killed.

He reached into the coffin, it was shrouded with cold smoke. The witch, that bastard, had a smile on his face in his sleep. Oh yeah, Amon would wake the bastard up. Definitely. He pulled him out and threw the limp witch to the ground, immediately shooting his hand.

The witches face twisted in pain and Amon continued, shooting him in the knee cap. "How do you like that, fucker?" He asked, kicking him. He pulled himself from the witch that was on the floor, groggy and in pain.

"What did you do to her?" He asked, pointing the gun to his head.

"Oh, what are you.. Going to do? Shoot me?" He laughed. "Don't you want you're little whore back?" The witch was dangerously close to getting his head blown to pieces. "Only I can give her back… Only me, no one else. I can snap my fingers, and the life would be sucked right out of her body into mine. She'd be dead, and there would be no way you could bring her back." The witch laughed and Amon stepped back, still holding the gun towards his head.

"Get up." Amon ordered. "GET UP!" The witch started to laugh as Amon, and a surprised Sakaki pulled him up and ran out towards the car, leaving Zaizen behind.

Amon threw him into the backseat and gave the gun to Sakaki. "Shoot him again if he moves. Got it?" Sakaki nodded and Amon put the key into the ignition and took off. "You're going to help me find her… And you're going to let her go. Let her out of your little mind games and shit or I will give you a pain you have never felt in your life, making sure you beg for mercy before you die."

Even Sakaki was a bit scared of what Amon was saying, not the words necessarily.. He knew Amon would never say that to him. Just his voice.. The anger, the rage, the fury… For a moment, he thought he was the Devil himself.

Sakaki looked back to the witch and his wicked smile. "What the fuck are you grinning about?"

"…You can't save her." He said plainly. "She has to save herself.. You.. _Can't_.. save her.."

* * *

This is when things start to be a bit different. I hope you like it. XD 


	10. Chapter 10

Amon's eyes widened as he pulled up to the Hospital. It was on fire! "Robin," his eyes narrowed as he looked into the rear-view mirror. What would he do, now? "Fucker," he whispered, gunning it and turning down the next road. He hoped Doujima and Miho were alright.

He looked over to Sakaki as he slammed to a stop. "Hurry up, and find her. If you find her, call me. Keep her there." Sakaki nodded. He didn't know exactly how he was going to keep a craft-user from kicking his ass but he'd try.

As soon as Sakaki closed the door, Amon and the bastard was off again. "If she doesn't kill you, I'll kill you."

The witch just smiled. "You love her, don't you?"

"SHUT UP!" Amon screamed. "You don't know a goddamn thing. All you need to know, is that by the end of the night. You'll be dead."

The witch's smile widened but he said nothing. This would be a most interesting night. Did he really expect him to let her go? Did he really expect him to just let him kill him? Stupid mortals.

Sakaki drove faster and faster through each and every alleyway. She had to be close; she had to be! Tears burned the lining of his eyes. Would she be strong enough to fight that bastard off? Would she die in the process? His heart raced. Please no, he thought.

In the corner of his eyes, another flash of fire shot towards him. "Shit!" He screamed, falling off of the bike. "Robin!" He yelled throwing himself immediately back up. He looked around and she was no where to be found. "Robin." He said again. He took a breath. He could still feel the fire on his skin. She had to be around here, dammit!

He looked to his bike. It was trashed. He grabbed his cell phone and started running. "ROBIN!" He yelled out into the night. "AMON! I FOUND HER! SHE'S HERE! Hurry!" He tossed the phone to the ground and started turned around. They needed to find her and get her back to her old self; this was too much. He didn't know exactly how they'd capture her, but… it would have to be quick and fast.

He ran into a dark dead end and there she was. She stood still, her chestnut hair falling into her face and her eyes emerald green. She was wet and dirty in that hospital gown.

"Robin?" He took a step closer.

"S-…Saka--…"

He ran towards her and caught her just in time before she fell to the ground, face first. He pulled her into his arms just as Amon screeched up beside the alleyway. He rushed towards the car and got in, still holding her in his arms. "We need to go somewhere.. Now! We need to do this now!"

"I know that!" Amon screamed and rushed back off towards the base. He looked into the rear view mirror, watching Robin closely. He could see the pain twisting up her face. She was fighting it; she was fighting and she had to win. She was strong.

He swallowed hard and drove faster and faster. The witch just laughed and closed his eyes. "She won't win…" He teased. Sakaki turned to him, grabbed his head and slammed it into the glass of the back seat. "FUCK YOU!" He roared.

The witch continued to laugh which only drove Sakaki to the limit. He pulled his gun out and placed it to his knee. "You laughin' now?" He asked, pulling back the hammer looking into his eyes.

..He stopped laughing.

As soon as Amon drove up to the base, he got out, grabbed the witch and Sakaki rushed inside with Robin. He laid her down in one of the back rooms and looked to Amon. She was so cold.

Amon handed the witch to him and kneeled beside Robin caressing her face softly. "Wake up," he whispered in her ear. "Come back to us." He said. Again, the witch started to laugh.

Sakaki put the gun to his knee, and pulled the trigger. The witch screamed in pain and Robin opened her eyes, screaming as well.

Amon held her tightly as her eyes lit up with fire. The room around them started to burn and Amon continued to hold her. He could feel the heat and he knew he'd be burned if she kept on like this. He didn't have Orbo to protect him anymore. "Please, fight it."

Robin just smiled wickedly as the fire increased, getting bigger and bigger -- faster and faster. "ROBIN!" Amon screamed, his leg catching on fire. "FIGHT IT, DAMMIT!"

Robin's eyes shot wide as his fingers wrapped around her arm tightly. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "He-help me." She pled.

After putting his leg out, he looked into her eyes. "I love you, Robin. Please?" He bent down slowly and kissed her gently.

Her body twitched, her body ached, her body felt like SHE was on fire. "A--mon." She whispered before screaming once again. It was a painful scream, one that would deafen anyone listening closely.

The witch fell to the ground, twitching as well. She was fighting, she was winning! She was--

"Amon?" There; that voice, that loving childish voice. "…Forgive me." Tears rolled down her cheek. "Please?"

Amon looked down into her eyes. "I forgive you. I love you, Robin." She closed her eyes as she finally fell to unconsciousness. Amon turned to the witch who knew exactly what was coming. Sakaki backed away seeing the look of hatred and rage in his eyes. Michael took a step back as well.

Amon reached into his jacket for the gun and pointed it towards the witch before shooting out his other knee. There was a wicked smile on Amon's face. "…This is for her." He said, pulling the trigger once more.

The bullet flew through the air and charged towards the witches head. He screamed watching it come closer but it ended abruptly when it went through his head, splattering blood all over the floor and walls. Amon looked up to Sakaki and to Michael. "It's over."


	11. Chapter 11

Michael's and Sakaki's eyes widened, looking into Amon's. He just… shot…

Robin shifted painfully and whimpered. Amon turned, dropping the gun and kneeling beside her. "Robin." He pulled her up, her head cradled in his hand. He smiled as she slowly opened her eyes. "Have you finally returned to us?"

A tear slowly made its way down her cheek. He smiled and wiped it away. "It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

Robin bit her lip and nodded, wrapping her arms around him weakly. She closed her eyes as Amon sat beside her, letting her head fall into his lap. He stroked her cheek slowly and gently letting his fingers run through her hair. The fire had disappeared; the fear had disappeared; everything was gone.

Amon was right. It was over. He looked up to Michael. "Call Miho and Doujima. Get them over here, now."

Michael nodded but said nothing. Amon had changed and he wasn't sure if it was for the best or for the worst yet.

Robin slowly opened her eyes and blinked a moment, looking up to the ceiling for a moment. She could feel warmth beside her and looked over, seeing Amon sleeping beside her. She smiled softly and turned to face him. She thought she would die for sure when everything was happening and the only thing that pulled her back was his voice saying… Saying that he loved her.

She never really understood love until she met him; she really never understood anything of the sort. But he made her feel… Different. She reached up, though still a bit weak, she placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you, Amon." She whispered. "I always have."

He opened his eyes at her voice and smiled. He pulled her closer. "I will protect you." He whispered in her ear. "I'll give you everything; anything. Just… don't leave me again."

She shook her head. "I won't. I promise."

* * *

Alright, people. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. I already have another idea for another WHR fic. I am not totally sure if it will be a sequel to this one or not, yet. But, I can guarantee you... It will be awesome. :) 


End file.
